disneykilalaprincessfandomcom-20200214-history
Aurora
Princess Aurora Princess Aurora is a fictional character and a major character from Disney's 1959 animated film Sleeping Beauty (which she is sometimes referred to as), as well as an official Disney Princess. She is also known as "Briar Rose". In the story In the manga series of Kilala Princes, Aurora is celebrating her 17th birthday when princesses Kilala and Sylphy, and prince Rei enter her world to find a magical gem. Kilala is mistaken for a maid due to her appearance and is forced to work. Aurora finds Kilala on the balcony and comforts her. She has been told that Kilala is in love with Rei, and tells her of her own story with Prince Phillip and what kept her love strong. The witch, Maleficent, emerges to curse Aurora with slumber once more, but Kilala shields the princess from harm, sacrificing herself in the process. Rei kisses Kilala and, through the kiss of true love, breaks the spell and defeats Maleficent. Aurora then gives Kilala a rose quartz, depicting the importance of being faithful to her dreams if she wants them to come true. She is last seen witnessing Kilala receive her own special gem. Personality Aurora is portrayed as romantic, sophisicated, kind, playful, and shy 16 year old girl. Her most prominent personality trait is her passion for romance and love. The good fairies of the kingdom, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather have blessed her with beauty and the gift of song. She is lonely most of the film, as she is isolated to a cottage in the woods. An enjoyer of the simple things in life, Aurora often wonders why her aunts treat her like a child and wishes to meet new people, see new places and make her own decisions. She is very selfless and only thinks of what others want of her, instead of what she wants for herself, seeing as she agrees to go back to her palace thinking that she'll never see her true love again. But still, seeing as she is young and naive about the world around her, she feels her aunts know what is best for her and is very obedient towards them. For example, she runs away from Prince Phillip when she realizes she is talking to a stranger, something the fairies told her not to do. Also when she is under Maleficent's spell and is about to touch the spindle, she hesitates when she hears the fairies tell her not to touch anything, only to be overwhelmed by Maleficent's power. In Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams, Aurora is shown to have matured since the first film. She is portrayed as very responsible, hard working, self assured, courteous, confident and strong minded. She is less dependent on her aunts and is finally able to do things her way and make her own decisions. She also comes to believe that perseverance, hard work and sticking to something all the way through makes everything better in the long run. Dress When Aurora is shown as Briar Rose, she is wearing a dress in black, white, and grey, along with a purple shawl and a black headband. On her way back to her parents' palace, Aurora wears a long blue stole. The three fairies make her ball gown for the ball, but argue over the colour being blue or pink. Aurora's ball gown features a petal peplum, an off-the-shoulder neckline, and long triangular mitts. At the ball, Aurora's ball gown changes colors before finally turning pink, so Flora has won the arguement. With her pink ball gown, Aurora wears pink court shoes, a gold choker, and a gold tiara. In Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams, Aurora wears a pink dress very similar to her ball gown. At bedtime, she wears a powder blue nightgown with a matching headband and briefly turns it into a gold ball gown. Aurora then uses the wand to turn her nightgown pink. Category:Characters Category:Princesses Category:Females Category:Disney Princesses Category:Princesses of Hearts Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Aurora Category:Babes Category:Mary Costa Category:Mary Costa/Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Characters